


Mycroft Loves His Brolly

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Crack, Other, Pen & Ink, Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft in umbrella pjs, cuddling his beloved brolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Loves His Brolly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fueschgast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fueschgast).



> Drawn for Make Me a Monday (even though it isn't called that anymore).


End file.
